Containers are used for a plethora of goods, including organic or perishable items such as food or spices. The conventional lid for a spice container contains an array of small holes for dispensing the small sized contents, typically in the form of powders or small particles. The closure may have a first aperture that is large. The large first aperture is used for either scooping out or pouring large quantities of product. The first aperture is covered by a first door that is opened to dispense product. The closure may also include a second set of apertures that are covered by a second door. When the second door is opened, the product may be shaken out of the container through the plurality of apertures by sifting. Additional apertures may be present with corresponding doors.
Numerous spice container closures and/or containers are known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,114,627; 7,021,482; 6,422,411; 5,052,572; 4,621,744; 3,370,757; 3,255,928; and 3,251,509; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0056972A1; all of which are assigned to the present assignee.
Often it is desirable to measure the amount of product. Numerous attempts have been tried to provide measuring capabilities in the closure itself.
The applicant has developed improvements to existing art of closures and containers to which the present disclosure is directed.